<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Parody: Afghan Jalebi by MayavanavihariniHarini</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940439">Parody: Afghan Jalebi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini'>MayavanavihariniHarini</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Re-postings: Parodies on Baahubali [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Baahubali (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hindi song with Roman transliteration, Parody, Song Parody</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>हिन्दी</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:55:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A parody of Afghan Jalebi from the POV of Devasena's maids, who are flabbergasted that the fiery Yuvarani has fallen for an IDIOT, of all people.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>AmarSena, Amarendra Baahubali/Devasena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Re-postings: Parodies on Baahubali [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Parody: Afghan Jalebi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbidextrousArcher/gifts">AmbidextrousArcher</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maqtool jigar (ya baba)</p><p>Qaatil hai nazar (ya baba)</p><p>Humari yuvarani (ya baba)</p><p>Badi mardaani (ya baba)</p><p>Shivudu aawara </p><p>Uspe hai maraa </p><p>Na jaane uska </p><p>Kya jaadoo chala (ya baba)</p><p>Use daant toh degi, phir bail chhodegi</p><p>Phir dil usi ko de jaayegi… bhai waah, bhai waah!</p><p>Pooja ke waqt bhi use yaad karegi</p><p>Lori use hi sunaayegi… bhai waah, bhai waah!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>